


Some cheesy love poems leading up to 4.13

by AlocadaWho



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlocadaWho/pseuds/AlocadaWho
Summary: When I said,we were the sameI meantyou were half fiction and half magicwhile I was full poetry.Not interchangable exactlybut terribly hard to tell apart.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. the first lines

There lies magic in the first lines.

The first lines  
spoken in front of an audience.

The first lines  
you spot in the corners of your eyes one morning off guard.

The first lines  
of a song you immediately know will break your heart.

The first lines in a new notebook.

The first lines you draw upon someone else's exposed chest.

I don't know you well enough yet  
to know anything about you  
but i know that  
you're gonna make it easy.

And those are the first lines you inspired.


	2. funny thing

There's this funny thing I wanted to tell you about:

Lately  
it's you  
that I feel  
in my poetry.


	3. Knee deep

Knee deep in this daydream already,  
bending light to see you grin,

can't wait for a real real life to run from  
and having you to hide in.


	4. moths in my chest

I gifted you my silence  
\- a reckless leap of faith to me -  
and in return you lit fireworks  
on my lips  
and turned the moths in my chest,  
one by one,  
into butterflies ...


	5. blind muses

Oh, all those blind muses before you,  
Not a pinch of magic in their bones.  
Depending on the noise and the light  
left them overexposed.  
Never have they learned to value silence and darkness like we do,  
and on a final, lighter note:  
this ink looks hella cute on you.


	6. mad times

I have not identified yet  
what defines the times  
that I fall madly in love with you  
all over again,

but, darling, now is one of them.


	7. wasted

Coming from depression and anxiety  
you are the best reason   
for wasting the days in bed  
I had in years.


	8. the same

When I said,  
we were the same  
I meant  
you were half fiction and half magic  
while I was full poetry.  
Not interchangable exactly  
but terribly hard to tell apart.


	9. goodbye

I let you have it  
that place of your own burried in your mind.  
If you demanded to be lonely,  
I'd be the last one to deny it.

In the end all that we know  
is what reflects within ourselves.  
I sensed there was darkness in you,  
heavyness on the lower shelves.

But all that was in reach for most:  
your kindness, your fragility.   
so maybe I was tricked to think  
that I did heal you like you healed me.

The minor cracks around my heart  
so easy for your hands to mend,  
seems like there's just ink left to ask now  
why loneliness got you in the end.


End file.
